nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Megumegu Guide
Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' 'Gameplay ' 'Utilizing Normal Attacks' Since Megumegu's weapon is 'Gatlin', her attack is very fast, but it can only do a little damage. With this, make sure to change your Attributes to the one againsts enemies', or the same attributes like them. You can also use an attack based Strength card to increase your attack stat. That way you can deal more damages, and easily kill an enemy. Otherwise, sometimes you will have to deal with a tank hero with high defense stat and Continuous cards as well. You may need a Weaken card to lower their defense, Poison to cause the opposite effect to Continuous or use a Stun card to make them stay at one point and then attack. 'Far / Pierce Cards' Megumegu can use any Far cards 'fast', yet her damages and cooldown times aren't like Luciano. When she use it, if the enemies don't have any shield on, she can knock down them and then use her normal attack either her hero action to defeat them. Some enemies will also have Counter with them, so be careful with those who approach you during your cards usage. Every Guard cards can be shred through by Pierce cards and so do defense based Strength cards. Though it can't actually receive Megumegu's bonus attack damage, but it still can help her charge her hero skill up faster. Poison cards are also a great choice on Megumegu. You can use it to make it easier to defeat a tank, as well as causing the opposite effect to Continuous cards. It can shred though Guards, and will keep dealing damages to the enemies even though they still have Guards on, or high defense stats. Since Megumegu's Hero Action deal less damages if she is further from the enemies, some players tend to you Pull. This will decrease the range between you and the enemies, also stun them for a bit if they don't use any shield, you can easily kill them by her Hero Action with higher damages. 'Hero Skill' Airdrop a fixed turret with a narrow but infinite range, fires at anyone who enters its range. Lasts for 30 seconds and up to two can be deployed at once - the casting animation is much faster after the first turret is deployed. Using the 1st Gating Mk2 will give you 7.5 seconds of invincibility, using the 2nd one and onwards will give you 3.5 seconds of invincibility. A sign that Gatling Mk2 will disappear is when it turns red. If you use a Strength before setting the turret up, her Hero Skill and Hero Action's power will increase. 'Hero Ability/Action' Megumegu's passive is that her Hero Skill charges from dealing damage to enemies. Charging rate will increase in proportion to damage dealt, and with Poison. Her action turns her into FPS mode with slow free rotation whilst constantly firing both guns in a straight line. Range is infinite but damage drops off over distance. Main source of your DPS and HS gauge, use it. Be careful of enemies approaching you, as the minimap, status and deck will disappear in FPS mode, it's safer to use it when the enemy isn't looking, and when they're distracted by others. When you see an enemy runs to you, it will be better if you immediately get out of FPS mode and/or run or use anything to defend, but be careful with Pierce and Break cards too. The further you use your HA, the less damage you can cause to the enemies. You can use Pull, to decrease the range and knock them down for a bit. That way you can hit them with higher damages. 'Recommended Cards' (Click on any of the cards to be taken to their statistic page) 'Low Rank Decks' 'Recommended Decks' Category:Guides